Titles
Titles are short nicknames that appear above your Gamertag/PSN Id in the Red Dead Redemption multiplayer. They are various titles that reflect different gameplay personality traits, and can be changed while in the Outfitter menu. Titles are earned by leveling up with XP and completing challenges that can be found in the Journal. There are five categories of titles - XP Level, Challenges, Weapon Skill, Competition, and Stats. XP Level There are 50 titles rewarded for each of the levels you can gain. Weapon Skill There are 24 titles rewarded for completing Weapon challenges. *Repeated Killer *Volcanic Killer *Winchester Wielder *Schofield Assassin *Pump Action Killer *Springfield Killer *DYN-O-MITE! *Double Death Dealer *Sawed Off Shooter *Rolling Block Bully *Pyro *Efficient Pyro *Horseman Summoner *Semi Auto Pistolero *Semi Auto Shotgunner *Carcano Killer *Buffalo Butcher *Henry Hurter *High Powered Killer *Double-barreled Killer *Bolt Action Assassin *Evans Reaper *LeMat Muertre *Mauser Murderer Competition There are 105 titles rewarded for completing PvP challenges. *Still Standing - Survive a stand-off *Good Company *Top of the Crop *A Winner is... *Top of the Pile *Gang Lieutenant *Gang Leader *Gang Boss *Team Player *Head of the Class *First Round Draft *The 'Ike Clanton' Award *Set 'em Up *Knocked 'em Down *They Kept Coming *Doing Work *Pulling Their Weight *Just Get Outta The Way *Slasher- Kill streak with knife. *Saved the Ammo *Above You *Death from Above *Wounded Threat - Kill Streak Near Death *Rampage *Outdoors Enthusiast *Star Player *Shooting Star *Bouncer *Flawless *In the Closet *The Edge *The Closer *Cliff Hanger *Holds a Grudge *Vindictive *On Life Support *Paste of Revenge *Circus Trickster *Hide and Shoot *Shy Guy *Aiming is Overratted *Horseback Fighter *Mounted Murderer *Equestrian Killer *Package Delivered *Special Devilery *The Guy in Brown *Tasted It *Held It *Touched It *Grabby Hands *Bag Handler *Dirty Mitts *Bag Runner *Grubby Paws *Put Em Down *Held Em Down *Kept Em Down *Scout *Runner *Know Your Role *Heavy Lode *Wide Lode *Bag Stabber *Kept it Secret *Kept it Safe *Precious *Golden *Solid Gold *Midas Touch *Muckraker *Sack Lunch *Kangaroo Sack *Team Bagger *Gang Bagger *Stopped A Few *Stopped A Lot *Stopped A Ton *Two To The Chest *The Forsaken *Gold Dropper *The Miner *Carpetbagger *Delivery Boy *Fleetfoot *Lode Bearer *Golden Boy *Forty-Niner *Scrooge *Oremonger *Bagnabber *Bagnabbit *Bagmaster *Sack Toucher *Proctologist *Sexbom *2 Hawt 2 Handle *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? Stats There are 8 titles rewarded for completing Stat challenges. *Wanderer *Explorer *Pioneer *Cloudwalker *Shotgun *Bad Driver *Trampler *Dizzy Trivia *The system of titles is similar to that of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 *The list below will show some spoofs which the titles bestow; **The 'Ike Clanton' Award - Named after a gunslinger who participated in the OK corral gunfight. **The Kid - Very possibly named after the famous outlaw, Billy The Kid (or Leonardo DiCaprio's character from "The Quick and the Dead") **The Duke - Referencing the nickname of famous western actor John Wayne. **'The Good', 'The Bad', and 'The Ugly' - Direct references to the film; 'The Good, The Bad and the Ugly'. ** The Unforgiven - Named after a Clint Eastwood western film. ** Searcher - Probably named after John Ford's classic western 'The Seachers'. * The titles 'Kept it Secret', 'Kept it Safe', and 'Precious' all refer to The One Ring from J.R.R. Tolkien's The Lord of the Rings. * 'The Lord of the Flies' This title is awarded after killing the boss boar in one of the master hunter challenges in free roam. The title is referencing in particular, the head of a pig a group of feral children mounted on a stake in a novel called: "Lord of the flies." * The "Cabron" title translates as Bastard, for example "Ese cabrón siempre gana al dado mentiroso" -"That bastard always wins at Liar's Dice" Category:Red Dead Redemption Category:Multiplayer Category:Red Dead Redemption